Roland Daggett
Roland Daggett is a corrupt businessman and a recurring antagonist from Batman: The Animated Series. His company rivaled Wayne Enterprises, and he tried frequently to take it over by illegal means. He is also the man responsible for creating Clayface. He is voiced by Ed Asner. History The Creation of Clayface Roland is the CEO and founder of his company of Daggett Industries. Daggett Industries was big enough to rival Wayne Enterprises, but he wanted to take that company over as well. He had his scientists create a cream called Renuyu which allows anyone to change his or her face as he or she wants. Though secretly the cream had addictive properties and was fatal in large amounts. He couldn't get stores to sell his product due its addictive properties. Daggett approached Matt Hagen, an actor who was disfigured in a car accident, and offered to use the cream to restore his good looks if he did Daggett's bidding. Hagen agreed. and became Daggett's minion; he also became addicted to the Renuyu cream. Daggett ordered Hagen to impersonate Bruce Wayne, kill Lucius Fox and steal evidence of Daggett Industries' illegal activities. After Batman foiled the attempt, Daggett saw Hagen as a liability and ordered his henchmen Germs and Raymond Bell kill him. They caught Hagen sneaking into the building and dumped a vat of Renuyu onto him, turning him into Clayface. Daggett continued his plan to take over Wayne Enterprise and ordered Germs to assassinate Lucius Fox at the hospital. Meanwhile, Daggett advertised the Renuyu Cream in an interview with Summer Gleason. However, Clayface infiltrated the audience, revealed what Renuyu had done to him and tried to kill Daggett. Batman showed up and stopped Clayface. Daggett tried to run away, but Batman apprehended him and handed him to the police. He was charged with fraud and corruption, but used his wealth and political connections to make the charges go away. Crime Alley Daggett later became interested in "developing" Crime Alley into a mini-mall. After his request to demolish Crime Alley was denied by City Council, he ordered his henchmen Crocker and Nitro and destroy it with explosives. Daggett also sent his thugs to warn the residents of Crime Alley to leave their homes, and use force if they refused to leave. This caught Batman's attention, and he stopped the thugs from forcing people out of their homes. Batman's confidante Leslie Thompkins began her own investigation, and discovered Daggett's men setting up explosives. Daggett's men overpowered her and and was left behind with the explosives. Daggett planned to have the whole Crime Alley blown up at exactly 9PM when he delivers his speech at the Gotham Better Business Council Dinner. He succeeded however Batman told him he disarmed the bombs at the major area while Daggett's men only demolished a few condemned buildings. Daggett saved his image and said he has nothing to do with the arson and calmly walks away to his limo. Batman was about to pursue Daggett with anger but was halted with consolation that "Daggett won't escape the law forever." Crossed Paths with the Cat Daggett later tried other schemes, he had his henchmen round up every stray in town and hired Milo. He had Milo make a virus which makes animals crazy. Batman uncovered the ruse and Daggett filed for bankruptcy. After that event, Daggett became poor and decides to steal a rare item and frame Catwoman for it. Batgirl, Robin and Catwoman defeated Daggett and his goons. Daggett was later arrested and taken to jail along with his goons. Trivia *The producers of Batman: The Animated Series ''initially wanted to use Max Shreck, the secondary antagonist of ''Batman Returns, as a villain, but eventually created a new character in Daggett. *The character likely inspired John Daggett, a supporting antagonist in the live action film The Dark Knight Rises. This version of Daggett is also a corrupt businessman and a rival of Bruce Wayne. In the film, he hires Bane to help put Wayne out of business, only to have the masked terrorist betray and kill him. Navigation Category:Batman Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Con Artists Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Conspirators Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Incriminators Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Imprisoned Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Weaklings